


逢场作戏（KK）04

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏（KK）04

逢场作戏（KK）04  
   
   
＃包养梗  
＃逗比画风  
＃先陷进去的金主和逢场作戏的金丝雀

 

   
04  
   
   
   
实际上堂本光一不是一个多重欲的人，包养情人这件事情，大部分原因是嫌麻烦。谈恋爱这件事情对于他来说浪费时间，他的身份又注定会有人主动往上凑，倒不如一纸合同来的干脆利落。佐藤真一从他接手公司就跟在他身边，是他非常信赖的助手，而对方处理这些事情也早有经验，不需要他多余操心什么。  
   
   
   
往常犯了头疼的毛病的时候，他要么去相熟的医生那里开点没什么作用的止疼药，要么回家一个人呆着。头疼的时候容易觉得烦躁，房间里有任何其他人都会让他觉得更加不适。这种时候连佐藤都不被允许留在他身边，更何况是一纸合约签回来的情人。  
   
   
但是今天也不知道是怎么了，坐在公司里忍着头疼开完会之后，堂本光一在坐上自己车子的一瞬间，开口让司机开车来给堂本刚的这个公寓。他没有忽视佐藤眼中的惊讶，不过佐藤不是多嘴的人，堂本光一也不是一个会和别人解释的人，他只是掏出手机给堂本刚发了短信。  
   
   
   
   
然后在心里自己给自己找理由，堂本刚的15岁是他心里的白月光，虽然现在人已经和15岁的时候完全不同了，到底也还是同一个人，而且刚刚才有了关系，本身就是正热乎的时候，也不算是把他当做了例外。  
   
   
   
这样给了自己一个合适的理由之后，他就也不觉得别扭了。  
   
   
   
   
但是今天看到的堂本刚似乎心情格外的好，堂本光一看着他嘴角隐约的笑意，竟然奇迹般的也觉得心情放松了许多。而从见面签订协议到上床，堂本刚都是一副被动接受的样子，虽然有主动亲他，在情事里也不算是完全被动，但是堂本光一总是觉得，对方压根就没有主动地拉近两个人的关系的意思。这要是放在他以往的情人身上，他肯定会乐得如此，也方便好聚好散。可是放在堂本刚身上，他虽然不至于为此感觉到不高兴，却多少想起来就会有些不舒服。  
   
   
   
所以当堂本刚主动地说要帮他按摩的时候，堂本光一几乎是想也没想的躺在了堂本刚的膝盖上，他很少以这样无防备的姿势出现在别人面前，连佐藤真一面前他都不可能露出这样没有防备的样子，但是偏偏在堂本刚主动地一次示好面前，他下意识地就放松了自己的戒备。  
   
   
   
   
带着些力量的按摩的确缓解了他的头疼，堂本光一睁开眼睛看到堂本刚认真地表情的时候就更是如此，他仿佛能透过现在微微的皱着眉的堂本刚，看到那个义正言辞的指责罪犯的少年。  
   
   
   
   
于是鬼使神差的揽住了他的后颈，有了一个无比纯情的吻。  
   
   
   
   
他其实没想真的做的，头痛迟钝了他的直觉，以往也绝对不会在这个时候跟人上床，他也从来都讨厌在别人面前暴露自己的病痛。也许是因为堂本刚的嘴唇太柔软，也许是因为对方身上淡淡的香水味道迷惑了他的心智，也或许对方被亲吻了之后雾蒙蒙的眼睛取悦了他，总之堂本光一回过神的时候，已经坐起身抱着堂本刚的腰，把细碎的吻落在他的肩膀上。  
   
   
   
宽大的针织上衣在情事里尤为方便，堂本光一可以轻易地掀开针织衫，触碰堂本刚柔软光滑的皮肤，这次的手感和上一次似乎还有些差别，柔软的小肚子稍微的硬了一些，像是长了点肌肉。  
   
   
堂本光一微微皱眉，推着堂本刚躺倒在沙发上的时候，略微喘息着在他耳边说话。  
   
   
   
“你在健身？”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚被他吻得七荤八素的，眼神都开始迷离起来，除了揪着堂本光一的衣角以外已经不知道该做出什么反应，突然地提问让他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，才给出了回复。  
   
   
   
“是....是减肥。”  
   
   
   
他本来就爱吃东西不爱动，虽然还有身为公众人物的自觉，但是身材保持这点上，还不如他已经隐退的大老板，除非他接下的角色有要求身侧的，多半时候他都有小肚子脸也圆圆的。而这次有机会出演青田编剧的作品，让堂本刚前所未有的积极，再加上这几天没工作，高强度的力量训练让他的身材立刻缩减起来。  
   
   
   
堂本光一又摸了摸堂本刚的腹部，说不上是硬邦邦的，但是没有软乎乎的时候触感好，本来想开口让他别折腾，转念又想起来，15岁的堂本刚要比现在瘦得多。  
   
   
   
减肥减下来的话，会更像15岁的他吧。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚抿着嘴唇，不知道压在他身上的堂本光一究竟在想什么，但是对方不断摩挲着他的小腹，实在是足够勾起他的情欲，努力的抿着嘴唇想要忍住呻吟声，却还是在堂本光一的指尖向下偏移了一些的时候破了功，一小声的喘息声泄露出来之后，堂本刚觉得不好意思极了，赶紧抬起手捂住了嘴。  
   
   
   
这才唤回了堂本光一的心神。  
   
   
堂本光一再次皱起了眉头，他过去对待情人的时候，大部分时间都是在纾解欲望，多余的交流都很少有，更别说在情事的时候分神想别的事情，就是长刀直入的该干嘛干嘛。但是堂本刚似乎总能勾起他其他的心神，他再次低头看向对方，圆乎乎的大眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，有点委屈的捂着嘴看向他。  
   
   
   
   
瞬间就让人软了心肠。

 

堂本光一俯下身，亲吻堂本刚纤长的睫毛。  
   
   
   
“别捂嘴。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚还真就老老实实把手放下来了，其实他也不想的，但是他就下意识的遵循堂本光一说的话，对方对于他来讲实在足够有威慑力，让他无意识的就会照做。  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一觉得他这副乖巧又委屈的样子实在是勾人，也不知道堂本刚究竟清楚不清楚，当他这样看着一个人的时候，根本就不是在求饶，是在惹火。  
   
   
   
“光一先生.....你....你别看了。”  
   
   
   
   
被堂本光一直白的眼神看的实在是不好意思极了，堂本刚撇开脸想要躲过对方的目光，下一秒却被人捏着下巴强行转了过来，堂本光一低下头吻他，挑逗着他的唇舌，接着以一个极近的距离注视着他——现在两个人的眼睛里，都只剩下了彼此。  
   
   
   
堂本刚的眼睛里因为羞耻而储上了泪水，看起来迷蒙又撩人，堂本光一毫不客气的扯掉他的上衣和裤子，火热的手掌在堂本刚的上身一阵的揉捏，愉悦的听着对方夹杂着呻吟的喘息声。  
   
   
   
   
生平第一次有了取悦自己情人的欲望。  
   
   
   
   
沙发宽大的足够坐在十几个人，方便了此刻堂本光一的动作，本来压在堂本刚身上的堂本光一向后挪了挪，手掌摁在堂本刚已经微微抬头的下身上，揉搓了几下之后把已经沾上了体液的内裤丢在一边，接着俯下身含住了堂本刚的性器。  
   
   
堂本刚本来以为今天堂本光一是打算不做前戏就直接开始正题的，身体被对方到处揉捏的时候还提心吊胆的想这么直接进来的话会不会很疼，他还能不能留条命后天去见男神，就在他担惊受怕的时候，突然感觉到自己的性器被一个温暖的环境包裹起来。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚还没来得及反应过来这是发生了什么，就先被铺天盖地而来的快感折磨的抓紧了手边的靠枕。这跟自己自慰完全是两个感觉，他稍微费力的抬起头，就看到堂本光一含着他的性器卖力的吞吐着，他能感觉到对方吸吮着他的性器，舌尖极其熟练地划过他的龟头，让他整个身体都颤抖起来。  
   
   
   
   
“光一先生.....光一先生.....”  
   
   
   
   
快感夹杂着惊讶，让堂本刚此刻根本没办法正常的说话。这可是三田会社高高在上的堂本会长，想破头他也不敢相信，对方居然会给自己的情人口。  
   
   
   
但是其他的情绪都不过一闪而过，很快就全部被快感所侵略，此前从没有尝试过这种感觉的堂本刚觉得自己几乎要失去的意识，所有的感知都集中在了自己的下身上，除了不断地呻吟着扭动着身体，他实在是不知道自己该如何应对这样激烈的快感。  
   
   
   
   
而堂本光一不仅仅在挑逗他的性器，灵活的手指还在他的后穴上不断地画圈，试探性的探进去，紧致的后穴推拒着手指的进入，摩擦却让堂本刚敏感的知觉急于崩溃。前后夹击的快感让他根本无力抵抗，除了求堂本光一慢一点，没有其他任何的应对方式。  
   
   
   
而当堂本刚高潮的时候，身体不由自主的颤抖着，生理性的眼泪沾湿了沙发，嘴唇上全是被他自己咬出来的痕迹。  
   
   
   
“光....光一先生....呜...”  
   
   
   
堂本光一根本没给他任何喘息的余地，精液被全数抹在他的后穴上，然后高涨的性器插进他还未完全打开的后穴，伴随着疼痛感而来。  
   
   
   
堂本刚根本无暇顾及这种痛感，高潮过后万分敏感的身体根本无力承受这样激烈的性爱，但是堂本光一却根本不给他躲避的余地，摁着他的腰不断激烈的进出着，甚至咬着他的侧颈强迫他配合他的进入。  
   
   
堂本刚呜咽着，揽着堂本光一的脖子，连呻吟都被撞得破破碎碎，夹杂在堂本光一的闷哼声里，只是让堂本光一的动作更加的激烈起来。  
   
   
   
“光一先生....呜.....你慢点......慢点.....”  
   
   
   
   
   
“刚明明夹得很紧不是吗？明明很想要不是吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本光一低喘着在他的耳边戳破他的求饶，舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂，痒痒的却根本躲不开，堂本刚紧闭着眼睛抱紧了身上的人，除了沉浸在这场欢愉里，他根本别无他法。  
   
   
   
   
直到堂本光一在他的身体里射出来。  
   
   
   
堂本刚的大脑空白了若干秒钟，这样激烈的情事让他甚至有种灵魂都要被对方吞噬的错觉，堂本光一的性器在射精之后还坚挺着，埋在他的后穴里微微颤抖着。

 

 

回神之后的第一个想法是，他真的觉得自己今天完全没有力气去洗澡了他不要这么黏糊糊的去睡觉。  
   
   
堂本光一觉得此刻已经感觉到神清气爽了不少，从堂本刚的身体里退出来之后，大步迈进浴室里放了水，回到沙发边的时候，刚刚对着他又是抓又是咬的家伙倒是乖巧了起来，躺在那里眨巴着眼睛看着他。  
   
   
   
堂本光一弯下腰把堂本刚抱起来，宽敞的浴缸足够容纳他们两个人，于是他就抱着堂本刚躺了进去，也不在意已经软了腰的家伙软绵绵的靠在他怀里，反而伸手揽住了堂本刚的腰。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚被抱进温暖的水里的时候偷偷瘪了瘪嘴，今天金主爸爸有点反常，难道因为头疼所以会人格发生变化吗？不过他乖巧的什么都没问，他已经腰酸腿疼的万一金主爸爸不许他跟他一起泡澡了，他可没有半点力气自己洗澡。  
   
   
   
他可是乖巧听话的金丝雀，金主爸爸要两个人一起泡澡就一起泡，他不嫌弃。  
   
   
反正金主爸爸也没有不让他靠在他身上，堂本刚乐得给自己找个柔软的靠垫，靠在堂本光一的怀里舒舒服服的享受他的泡澡时间。  
   
   
   
不过大概是他露出了过于享受的表情，堂本光一突然拧了拧他腰上还剩着的肉肉。  
   
   
   
   
“你减肥多久了？”  
   
   
   
“一....一个多月。”  
   
   
   
   
好嘛他承认在被冈田压着去修行之前，他都在胡吃海喝没有运动，但是最近几天他都要乖乖的减肥，是他本来就是这样的体质才会这样的，才不是他偷工减料呢。  
   
   
   
但是金主爸爸的气场太强，再加上他现在整个人都是受制于人的状态，堂本刚没敢开口解释，只是悄悄地把自己的手挪到腰跟前，打算阻止堂本光一继续检查他减肥的结果。  
   
   
   
然后就被人扣住了手，眼看金主爸爸也没有松开的意思，堂本刚干脆自己换了话题。  
   
   
   
“节目下周就会开始录制了，谢谢你。”  
   
   
在外人眼里可能不是什么算得上好的资源，但是堂本刚不喜欢一板一眼非要按照台本走流程的番组，他也实在没有要在这方面出头的野心，这样的节目反而更适合他，算是歪打正着了。所以他现在说的谢谢，的确真心实意。  
   
   
   
“我让佐藤去挑了挑，他说你现在的位置，太好的节目会打眼，才挑了这个。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一对于演艺圈的事情一概没有兴趣，而他没有兴趣的事情就会成为他知识的盲区，哪怕是当红的段子到处出现的搞笑艺人，他也都一概不了解，更何况什么番位什么知名度他就更加不清楚。往常这些东西他也不在意，都是由佐藤去安排的。这件事情佐藤一直办的妥帖，至少他的情人们都是满意的。  
   
   
至于为什么会知道这次的这个番组资源不太好，是因为佐藤在他面前提起了堂本刚对于自己能不能做好没有自信，于是顺理成章的跟他解释了这个番组实在是个不怎么算得上档位的节目。堂本光一倒不太在意堂本刚能不能做好这件事情，他对于情人向来大方，给出手的资源就和他没什么关系了。电视台给他面子，但是他们的协议只是帮情人拿到资源，至于到手之后自己能不能捧得住，那是各凭本事的事情。  
   
   
   
他只是难得对佐藤办事有了些不满，不是值得跟自己信赖多年的助理点明白说出来的不满，但是他却觉得自己应当跟堂本刚讲一讲。他早就对于堂本刚不再是那个凌厉优秀的少年有了清楚地认知，也并不在乎堂本刚到底能如何应用他给的资源，这还比不上堂本刚什么时候能在情事里主动一些。  
   
   
   
“你也不用有太大压力，能做到什么程度都可以，不行就换一个。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚眨眨眼睛，入浴剂和堂本光一的胸膛让他有点犯困，但是他没听错的话金主爸爸这是在安慰他或者鼓励他？录节目的时候总是被人耳提面命一定要好好表现，一副你有靠山随便发挥不用担心的语气倒是挺稀奇的。

 

 

不过金主爸爸之所以会这么说，多半是自己那句应付佐藤担心自己做不好，被佐藤转告给了堂本光一吧。堂本刚有点不理解佐藤这么做的意义，自己不过是个情人，能力如何堂本光一干嘛要介意，如果不是所处位置尴尬，堂本刚真的很想跟佐藤谈谈心，喜欢就去追，暗搓搓冲着喜欢的人根本不在意的人使坏是没意义的。  
   
   
   
“嗯，我会努力好好做的。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚是真的困了，两个小时的力量训练再加上一场激烈的情事，完全的消耗了他的体能，一边跟堂本光一说话，一边已经忍不住打哈欠，脑袋也开始止不住的晃。  
   
   
   
“困了？”  
   
   
   
“嗯。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一其实是想再来一次的，不过堂本刚困得要命的样子实在是很可爱，打哈欠的时候像是某种小型动物似的，让他不自觉的露出笑意。难得体贴的决定还是不来第二次了，抱着堂本刚回了卧室，困得要命的家伙一贴到床上就立刻的黏在了枕头上，扭了好几下挑了一个合适的位置之后，又努力睁开了眼睛。  
   
   
   
“光一先生不睡吗？”  
   
本来是打算不头疼了就处理一些工作的，但是现在改变主意了。  
   
   
   
“嗯，我也睡。”  
   
   
   
爬上床之后床上的家伙自觉地靠进了他的怀里，双手像是树袋熊一样抱着他的腰，小声的道了一声晚安之后立刻闭上了眼睛，没多久就传来了平稳的呼吸声。  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一的手掌轻轻的搭在堂本刚的后脑勺上，揉了揉他的头发。  
   
父亲过世之后母亲就去了国外养病，诺大的家里只剩下他一个人，没有人会跟他道晚安，他也觉得自己不需要这样的晚安。但是堂本刚似乎是有这样的习惯的，上次也是，堂本光一不知道这句话究竟有什么样的魅力，但是堂本刚跟他说晚安的时候，他总是觉得心里一软。  
   
   
   
   
他包养的情人们不论在外形象如何，在他面前都是温柔的，但是堂本光一从未因此觉得有什么。可是当堂本刚主动地窝进他的怀里，抱着他困得要命却还跟他说晚安的时候，他却觉得心里暖暖的。  
   
   
   
怎么说，就像是真的工作忙碌了一天，回家的时候的感觉。  
   
   
   
堂本光一敛下心神，轻轻的在堂本刚光洁的额头落下一个吻。  
   
   
也许自己终究还是会因为15岁的他而晃了心神，总是不自觉地在他身上找寻当年的影子，不过合约才刚刚开始，他还没有必要要为这一点特殊感觉到烦恼。不论他是否有什么特殊的感觉，堂本刚也不过和那些人一样签下了协议，又能有什么不一样呢？  
   
   
   
也许是因为头疼减轻了的缘故吧。  
   
   
   
堂本光一闭上了眼睛，下意识的抱紧了怀里的人，把脑海里其他的念头都驱逐出去，安稳的沉入了梦乡。  
 

 

堂本刚往常去木村拓哉家里的时候比去自己家还随便，反正撒娇耍赖的招数在他大老板那里一向好用，中居虽然念叨他，但其实也很疼他，因此就更让他肆无忌惮的随便进出大老板的家里。但是今天他对着穿衣镜试了好几套的衣服，本来六点前到五点出门就可以，堂本刚四点不到就开始试衣服，力图给青田编剧留下一个好的印象。  
   
   
六月底天气已经热起来，堂本刚思来想去，还是选择了最普通的T恤加牛仔裤的搭配，最近因为洗发水代言的缘故没在折腾自己的头发，今天也难得的收拾了一下让自己显得更精神些。往常去木村家是开心了才会带礼物，今天也特意准备了水果作为礼物，显得自己礼数周到。前一天还特意叮嘱木村拓哉，不许偷笑不许卖自己，务必要让他给青田编剧留下一个温柔成熟又礼仪周全的印象。  
   
   
   
特意提前了半小时到达木村家里，青田却已经先到了，堂本刚突然看到自己憧憬的人就在自己不到一米之外的位置，简直紧张的手都不知道要往哪里放。  
   
   
“其实刚君的很多作品我都看过，一路走来成长了很多呢。”  
   
   
   
没想到自己会被夸奖的堂本刚感觉点头致谢，然后提起自己拜读了青田编剧的所有作品，是他的铁杆粉丝，但是却没提到他在准备试镜，他不希望在这样的场合提到这件事情让青田编剧难做。  
   
   
   
但是吃饭的时候，青田编剧却主动提起来了。  
   
   
   
“最近我的处女作要影视化了，电视台在准备试镜会，之所以联系木村君说想要见刚君一面，是想问问刚君对于这个角色有没有意向。”  
   
   
   
“诶？”  
   
   
   
食物卡在食道里让堂本刚呛得喝了好几口水，木村拓哉无可奈何的替他拍背，然后笑着看向青田编剧。  
   
   
   
“松平君，你看你把我家孩子吓得，都跟你说了他很喜欢你，你还这么直白的说。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚一脸懵逼的眨眨眼睛，对于面前的状态有些难以理解，只好求助的看向木村拓哉。  
   
   
   
“松平君说想要让你出演这部作品，但是中居跟我说你一直在偷摸的准备试镜，怕直说了你又觉得是不是靠着我的人脉给你拿下的剧本，松平君这才提出说要直接跟你说。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚被天上突然落下的惊喜砸的晕乎乎的，只好又转头看向一边的青田松平。  
   
   
   
“木村君说你一般会避开话题作，我能理解身为演员更希望被人记住角色而不是本人。不过刚君，我很期待你和我碰撞出的火花，所以，能够来试试吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本刚觉得自己现在像是置身在飘乎乎的美梦里，甚至掐了一下自己的脸，感觉到痛感之后才敢相信这是真的。青田松平看着他，等待着他的回复，而他晕乎乎的根本不知道该说什么，嚅嗫了半天才憋出一句我可以吗？  
   
   
   
这幅呆愣愣的模样逗得木村拓哉和青田松平都笑起来。  
   
   
   
与堂本光一的俊美又凌厉不同，青田松平长了一张眉眼温和的脸，笑起来的时候就越发的显得温柔，此刻他笑眯眯的看向刚，终究是没忍住伸手拍了拍刚的脑袋。  
   
   
   
“实际上，这部作品是因为看了刚君15岁那年主演的侦探剧而有的灵感，会有谁比刚君更合适呢？而且今天见到，发现刚君跟过去变得成熟了，好的意义上却并没有什么变化，我很期待最终的成品，我相信，刚君可以拿出比我想象的更好的作品。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚看着青田编剧的笑容，总算是觉得自己踏到了实地。  
   
   
“好，我会努力做到最好。”


End file.
